Why Do You Hide?
by Kayla Silvermoon
Summary: Duo is trying to run from the pain, Heero finds out. NCS (later on) 1x2 ?x2 3x4 and poor lonly Wu-bear lol


Standard Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Wing. Or anything that has to do with it.  

What are you doing?

By Kayla

Heero

            'I just can't figure out what is wrong with him, all he does is sit there and look out the window when he thinks that I'm not looking.   He doesn't even feel me staring at him anymore.  I just don't understand it.  When were with the other pilots he act's all normal like, the happy smiling maniac that he is.  But now I wonder if it's just a mask that he hides behind, like me.  But the difference is I don't sneak out in the middle of the night wearing extremely tight and reveling clothing, along with body paint and glitter.  Of course he thinks that I don't know about it.  Actually I have a pretty good idea of what he does on his late night expeditions.  Anyways even though he's not doing anything but looking out the window I can tell he's ready to get ready and go out.  But tonight something different is going to happen; I'm going to follow him.  Three week's ago this all started.  He was caught by Oz; the whole thing was a set up.  It was like he was the one they were after too.  Cause the job was infiltration, Duo Maxwell's specialty.  So he left and a week went by and he wasn't back yet.  He should have been. So I decided to go after him.  I found him in a cell, he was pretty bad.  A few fractures, a concussion, and a lot of bruises.  But other then that everything seemed fine, and it's not like this was the first time.  But since then as stated earlier, he's been acting like this.  Well he thinks I'm a sleep so out the window he goes.  And here I go.'

Duo

            'Good he's asleep' was the braided pilot's only thought as he jumped out the window, and snuck across the school grounds.  He just didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to feel anymore.  So he was heading to the one place in town that could offer him temporary relief.  He knew he was killing himself but he just didn't care anymore.  So he was going to the Morin Star.  One of the sleaziest no scratch that THE sleaziest club in town.  He knew he could get in easily, get liquor easily, and definitely get something else, VERY easily.  'What the hell was that' Duo suddenly had the feeling that he was being followed so he turned around.  Nothing was there except a dark street.  He didn't care about that either, his goal was only a block away.  After ten minutes of walking he finally made it to his destination and he had no trouble what so ever getting in looking the way he did.  Once in side he made a bee line straight for the bar.  The bartender looked at him funny but when Duo showed him his wad of cash, he was served immediately.  Duo didn't want to get smashed he just wanted a pleasant buzz.  Once that was settled he decided to go and do some dancing.  

3rd person point of view.

            All around Duo people were staring at him while he was dancing.  He was undeniably the sexiest thing they had ever seen and they all wanted him.  Unfortunately or maybe fortunately for Duo people were deciding they definitely wanted a piece of the fey youth on the dance floor.  Duo felt hands groping him from behind so deciding to play it up a bit he took a step back into the person.  The person was definitely male.  This worked to Duo's advantage.  They both danced a while before the man started to maneuver Duo off the dance floor.  Duo and the man ended up in one of the back rooms.  Duo didn't care though this was exactly what he wanted.  And he knew just by looking at this man that he was going to get it.  But that was not the only thing Duo wanted, but Duo had a way to get what he wanted.  After much kissing and grouping, Duo pushed the man off of him.  The man went to grab for him again, Duo again pushed him way.  By now the man was getting pissed.  Not only was he very drunk but this little slut in front of him was denying him.  So deciding to teach this little whore a lesson he backhanded the boy as hard as he could.  Duo flew back against the wall with a smile.  That was exactly what Duo had intended.   He could feel the fire pulsating in his veins.  He wanted more, he wanted to forget, and he wanted to be numb, to just live in the moment.  When Duo came out of his stupor, he found his hands pinned above his head by one giant hand.  The man's other hand was undoing his own belt buckle.  Duo's pants where already undone.  "You like this don't you, you little slut?  You like someone bigger taking charge.   You want me to ram into that tight little hole huh? Slut!"  Duo whimpered as he felt the man's hand go into his pants and start to grope him.  Then all of a sudden the mans giant weight was lifted off of him.  Looking up Duo saw Heero punch the man out.  

"Heero what the hell are you doing?" growled Duo

"I should be asking you that?" Heero growled right back at him with a death look that beat ever other one he had ever given, but there was also something else in his eyes, an emotion he himself was not sure of.

To be continued =^.^=

So what do you all think, should I continue?


End file.
